ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Grigio
is a skeleton-like kaiju that debuted in Ultraman R/B. The first to appear is , which evolved into stronger variants later in the series. Subtitles: *Grigio Bone: *Grigio King: *Grigio Regina: History Pre-Ultraman R/B A long time ago, Grigio and her brothers climbed up the Warrior's Peak of Planet O-50 to escape from the Balsas Gang and their Margodon, who were chasing them. At the top, they were given the R/B Gyros and R/B Crystals. While her brothers became Ultramen, Grigio turned into the monster Grigio Bone, and they successfully defeated the Balsas Gang. The three siblings traveled throughout space, and eventually, the brothers obtain the Wind and Earth crystals, while Grigio obtained the Weapon Crystal, which allowed her to evolve into Grigio King. However, while her brothers received endless thanks for their heroic deeds, Grigio was always left in their shadows due to her nature as a monster. On Planet Gion, there was a legend of a red dragon, who looks like Grigio Bone, who would destroy the world. The Zarra Tribe was under attack by Alien Egon Ciel and his two robots Barrigator No.1 and 2, but the people refused to flee because they believe the desert god will protect them. Grigio decides to become Grigio Bone to scare them into fleeing. The fleeing Zarra people encounter a Barrigator who tries to kill them, but they take up arms after seeing the child Verte do so. The combined will of the people allowed Grigio to create the Attack crystal, and evolved into Grigio Regina, who destroyed the robot. Grigio ran out of energy and reverted back to her humanoid form, and she was cared for by the people and she received thanks for the first time. The Ring of Light of Planet O-50 gave the siblings another mission, to stop the Space White Blood Cell Reugosite. The plan to solidify it using the Gyros fails, so the three siblings have no choice but to attack it. Reugosite displayed terrifying power, enough to turn Grigio Regina back into King and then Bone. The fierce battle between Reugosite, the two Ultramen and Grigio created a wormhole that brought them just outside the Earth's atmosphere. The three warriors fought Reugosite in space, but were overcome by its power and they crash landed onto Earth. The two Ultramen disappeared and left behind was their sister. Landing on Earth, Grigio Bone became a mythical monster featured in legends of Ayaka City, crashing to the Earth in a meteorite known as the Ayaka Star, along with two giants of light, 1300 years ago. It is said that people attacked him, but Grigio Bone swallowed them whole. He was given the name by the locals, and Ayaka City was named after the incident. Ultraman R/B Grigio Bone In the present, Grigio Bone was summoned by the power of a Kaiju Crystal by Makoto Aizen. First spotted by a couple taking photos, the footage of him was dismissed by Katsumi as CGI until Isami revealed his device had detected the monster's activity as well. Grigio Bone then reappeared the next day when he emerged from a building and decided to go on a rampage after spotting Katsumi Minato and Isami Minato looking at him. The two brothers then went into a park where they decided to distract the kaiju to save a young boy named Kiwamu and just as they were about to be burned to death, the two brothers were given the R/B Gyro and Crystals. Katsumi and Isami then transformed into Ultraman Rosso and Blu respectively, fighting for the first time as an Ultra. A fierce battle began in Ayaka City, with Grigio Bone fighting against Rosso and Blu who were seemingly inexperienced in battle. Blu made the first move, but Grigio Bone dodged his Jumping Kick easily and threw him back at Rosso. The kaiju then accelerated at the duo, but Rosso stopped him with his Flame Bullet and Blu used his Water Jet for the first time as well. As the two Ultramen and kaiju fought on, Rosso pulled up a tree from the ground and used it against the kaiju but the kaiju then caught it in his mouth and used Rosso as a shield against Blu's kick. Grigio Bone then unleashed his Bone Breathter on the brothers. After a discussion, Rosso and Blu decided to switch R/B Crystals and for the first time, switched forms as well. Rosso used his Aqua Mirror Wall to block Grigio Bone's Bone Breathter and while they were fighting, Blu launched his Fire Bullets at the kaiju and, inadvertently, his own brother, causing the two of them to argue leading to an awkward moment with Grigio Bone which lasted until the kaiju scared them with his roar. Afterwards, the two brothers worked together in combat, and even with their Color Timers flashing after attacking the kaiju with their W Kick, they didn't let up as they grabbed Grigio Bone, knocked him down, then swung him around with their Ultra Swing. The two Ultramen then encased Grigio Bone in a Splash Bomb and sent him flying with the Flame Equilix. In the end, Rosso and Blu switched back to their original forms and struck down Grigio Bone with the brothers' Flame Sphere Shoot and Aqua Stream and the kaiju exploded in the process and Makoto reclaimed the kaiju's Kaiju Crystal in the aftermath. This wasn't the end of Grigio Bone, however, as Makoto transformed into Grigio once again and went on a rampage. Isami planned on taking on Grigio bone alone but for some reason, he couldn't transform into Blu. Even Grigio seemed confused by this revelation. Just as the kaiju was about to fry Isami, Ultraman Rosso interfered with his Flying Kick. While the two brothers were fighting, Grigio tried to get Rosso to fight him again, but when Rosso pushed him away, Grigio slapped him so hard, it left a mark. Embarrassed, Makoto reverted back to his human form. After finding out that Isami couldn't transform because he got scared of becoming Ultraman after almost killing Kaoru, Makoto got flustered by this revelation and, without hesitation, transformed into Grigio Bone once again and once again Katsumi transformed into Rosso to take care of the kaiju. During the fight, Rosso held the upper hand at first with his R/B Sluggers, but then he went on the defensive and shielded Isami and Kaoru from Grigio's numerous Bone Breathters which left him weakened. After thinking back to his childhood and hearing inspiring words from Kaoru, Isami finally gained enough courage to regain the power to transform into Ultraman Blu once again and similar to earlier, Blu saved Rosso from Grigio with his Jumping Kick. After both of them dodged another Bone Breathter, Rosso and Blu transformed into their Aqua and Wind forms respectfully. Blu then trapped Grigio inside a tornado and Rosso the same with a giant Splash Bomb. Blu then summoned his R/B Slugger and used the power Ultraman X 's R/B Crystal to attack Grigio with his Spark Attacker, which left Grigio stunned. The two brothers then destroyed Grigio Bone once and for all with their Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot. Grigio King When Saki Mitsurugi lends Makoto her Gyro, he initially tries to transform into Grigio Bone, but she swaps the crystal out for Grigio King. Makoto transforms into the monster to have his revenge against Rosso and Blu and beats them after they exhaust their greatest techniques. However, Saki commanded D.R.L.N to fire a tranquilizer ray from the Aizen Tech building at Grigio King, putting it to sleep. The authorities then restrained the immobile monster using cables. When the time was right, Saki reawakened the sleeping Grigio King, who promptly when on a destructive spree. The Minato Brothers come back to fight Grigio King again, but even with a new strategy, the monster was too tough. Once more, they tried using the Ultraman and Belial Crystals, but failed until Asahi came along and reminded them of their mother's words - that when the two of them are together, they can do anything. With that, they unlocked the power of Ultraman Ruebe, who fought Grigio King and destroyed it. Grigio Regina Saki encountered Katsumi and Isami while she was going back to Aizen Tech, and she told the boys to leave the planet along with their family. However, they refused, saying that they can find another solution. With no other choice, Saki transformed into Grigio Regina. Grigio Regina easily withstands all of the brothers' attacks, even Ultraman Ruebe's, as she marched on to Aizen Tech to detonate the planet. However, the Reugosite Crystal suddenly activated and forced her out of her transformation. As Reugosite freed itself from its prison, Saki could do nothing but watch the destroyer's arrival. Saki once again assumed the form of Grigio Regina, trying to put her plan into action. She first tried to stall it until the Ray Energy gathered at the Aizen Tech building, which would allow her to destroy the planet along with Reugosite. However, all of her attacks were easily withstood by Reugosite. Grigio Regina and Reugosite then battled inside a barrier set up around Aizen Tech to prevent Reugosite from escaping. Saki absorbed the power of other R/B Crystals, gaining a power up, but Reugosite was still unaffected by Grigio Regina's attacks. Rosso and Blu latee arrived to help Grigio Regina by countering Reugosite's Genesis Requiem with their own beams and, reminded of her older brothers, Saki stepped in front and took the next beam Reugosite fired. Grigio Regina then disappeared, and Saki died. Ultraman R/B The Movie Asahi transforms into Grigio Regina via Saki's Gyro to help Blu and Geed fight against Snake Darkness. However, after a short fight, Grigio Regina is defeated. Ultraman Rosso returns from Planet Hostar 21 to help Blu and Geed fight Snake Darkness and Ultraman Tregear, who just appeared, but they defeated the Minato brothers and Riku, who quickly transform again. Seeing her brothers fight, Asahi transforms into Grigio Regina again but they are still outclassed. Suddenly, Saki's essence within the Gyro appears and reaches out to Asahi. Grigio Regina's exoskeleton cracks open and reveals Ultrawoman Grigio. Data is the monster that came to Earth in the Ayaka Star 1,300 years before the start of Ultraman R/B. He was regarded as a legend within the city of Ayaka, until his reawakening in modern times. :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 62,000 t *Origin: N/A *Brute Strength: 185,000 t *Grip Strength: 98,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Grigio Bone can remain submerged underground for a very long period before returning to the surface. * : Grigio Bone's primary attack where he spits flames of up to a million degrees out of his mouth.https://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, he can also spit out several fireball-like blasts of this attack, before finishing with a stronger breath of fire. *Acceleration: Grigio Bone has the ability to run at fast speeds. * : Grigio Bone's tail is strong enough to knock down two Ultras at once. * : Grigio Bone slaps the opponent. BoneBreather.gif|Bone Breathter Acceleration Ability Bone.gif|Acceleration Tail Whip.gif|Bone Tail BoneSlap.gif|Bone Slap - King= Grigio King is an evolution of Grigio Bone, assumed by Makoto Aizen/Cereza via its R/B Crystal. :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 69,000 t *Maximum Running Speed: Mach 0.5 *Brute Strength: 192,000 t *Grip Strength: 102,000 t :;Powers and Weapons * : Grigio King has a large cannon mounted to his back. ** : Its cannon can shoot a destructive yellow ray, which is strong enough to overcome the Triple Origium Ray. After firing the cannon, the Grigio Barrel has to cooldown for about 2.5 seconds before it can be fired again. * : An evolution of Grigio Bone’s Bone Breathter, being four times more powerful and countering the Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot. * : Grigio King can conduct electricity through his touch to shock opponents. He can either send an electrical shock through the hand or empower his claws with electricity. *Tough Hide: Grigio King's exterior is much tougher than its predecessor's, not being affected by the R/B Slugger Blu and being able to catch and crush the Flame Sphere Shoot. *Claws: Grigio King has sharp, bladed claws for hands, which he can use in melee combat. グルジオキング横2.jpg|Grigio Barrel GigaKingCannon2.gif|Giga King Cannon GrigioKingFlameEmission.gif|Neo Bone Breathter GrigioKingShock.gif|Bone Shocking (Electrocution) GrigioKingElectricClaw.gif|Bone Shocking (Claws) GrigioKing(ThickHide).jpeg|Tough Hide - Regina= Grigio Regina is the most powerful evolution of Grigio, assumed by Saki Mitsurugi and later Asahi Minato. :;Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 91,000 t *Maximum Running Speed: Mach 0.7 *Underwater Travelling Speed: Mach 0.5 *Underground Travelling Speed: Mach 0.4 *Brute Strength: 200,000 t *Grip Strength: 113,000 t :;Powers and Weapons * : Grigio Regina has three cannons on her body, one mounted on each shoulder and one on her chest. **Rapid Fire Cannon: The three cannons shoot a barrage of missiles. ** : Grigio Regina fires beams from all three cannons, which then merge into a singular, powerful beam strong enough to shatter the R/B Kourin's barrier and defeat Ultraman Ruebe instantly. * : A rushing tackle attack. * : Like Grigio King, Grigio Regina can also use electricity to attack, channeled through her horn and hands. * : Grigio Regina's horn. ** : Grigio Regina attacks with its horn. *Spiked Tail: Grigio Regina's tail is split in two, and both points are covered in sharp spines. Considering Grigio Bone's earlier use of his tail as a weapon, Regina's is likely even more effective. *Tough Hide: Grigio Regina's exterior is even more sturdy than Grigio King's, being able to withstand the Ruebe Vortex Buster. *Flame Emission (Unused): An even further evolution of Grigio Bone's, it has enough power to match the Sun's thermonuclear reactions. *Evolve: Grigio Regina can evolve into Ultrawoman Grigio. ReginaGuns.gif|Erga-Trio Lancia ErgatrioCannon.gif|Erga-Trio Cannon ReginaElectricHands.gif|Regina Voltagio ReginaHorn.gif|Electric Horn Regina’sDurability.jpeg|Tough Hide UltrawomanGrigioHenshinFull.gif|Evolve }} Trivia *Suit Actor: Hiroyuki Arai. *Designer: Masayuki Goto. **In a special feature for the R/B BD BOX I, Masayuki has stated he pictures Grigio Bone's design as a "Cooler Seabozu". *Grigio means "Gray" in Italian. **As a further example of the use of Italian in Ultraman R/B, Grigio Regina's name includes the Italian and Latin word for 'Queen', Regina. *Grigio Bone suit is revealed to be modified from Shepherdon's.https://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/File:GrigioBoneSuitDesignerComment.jpg *In some scrapped concept art, Grigio Bone was actually grey in color, true to its name, but was changed to red because it looked too much like Seabozu. Grigio King also had tusks and wing-like structures on its back instead of the King Giga Cannon. These features were to be carried over to Grigio Regina as well, but these were ultimately scrapped.https://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/File:GrigioConcept.png References id:Grigio Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Aliens Category:Female Kaiju Category:First Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Modified Kaiju Suits